Fuel injectors are in wide spread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Fuel can be supplied to the internal combustion engine by the fuel injector.
In order to keep pressure fluctuations during the operation of the internal combustion engine at a very low level, internal combustion engines are supplied with a fuel accumulator to which the fuel injectors are connected and which has a relatively large volume. Such a fuel accumulator is often referred to as a fuel rail. The fuel injectors can be coupled to the fuel rail of the internal combustion engine in different manners.
Known fuel rails comprise a hollow body with recesses in form of fuel injector cups, wherein the fuel injectors are arranged. The connection of the fuel injectors to the fuel injector cups that supply the fuel from a fuel tank via a low or high-pressure fuel pump needs to be very precise to get a correct injection quantity and to provide an adequate sealing and orientation.